


The date between Gary and Mona

by Troy4Keiy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Constangreen - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy4Keiy/pseuds/Troy4Keiy





	The date between Gary and Mona

"That was the coolest Thanks Giving I ever had!" Mona smiled when she followed Gary outside.  
"Yeah. But you have to forget it anyway", Gary answered and put out his Memory Flasher.  
"Oh... Really...? But I wouldn´t tell anyone!"  
"You wouldn´t?"  
"No! I´m perfect at keepig secrets! Do you wanna know what big secrets I already kept?"  
"What secrets??" Gary asked curiously and put down his Flasher.  
"Sorry I can´t tell you. ´Cause it´s a secret."  
"Damn. You ARE good at keeping secrets!" Gary thought a few seconds about it. "Okay. I´m not making you forget it."  
"Yay", Mona smiled. "Then maybe we two could eat something together without any monsters?"  
"You mean... like a date?"  
"Yeah. Like a date. If you want to..."  
"Of course I want to!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That´s how it came that on saturday Mona and Gary were together at a restaurant to eat something together without getting disturbed by monsters.

"So this is what you do at the Time Bureau? You´re saving the time?"  
"Exactly."  
"So you´re like a superhero!" Mona said and smiled.  
"No. Not really. The real time saving superheros are John Constantine and the Legends", Gary answered looking at the empty table where a while ago his food were.  
"Who are John Constantine and the Legends?"  
"Oh the Legends are a team who fixes the time line. They saved the world. Twice. And also broke the time."  
"So they broke the time but still you´re calling them "Legends" and "Superheros"?" Mona asked confused and took a sip from her Coke.  
"Yeah..."  
"And who is this John Constantine?"  
"Oh he actually is one of the Legends but he doesn´t like to admit that. So don´t tell him, I told you that."  
"I can´t. I don´t know him", Mona answered and had to smile because Gary´s smile just turned into the happiest and biggest smile she ever saw.  
"Yeah. Of course. Well he is a warlock. I´m by the way a level 10 warlock myself at Dungeons and Dragons. Just reached the new level. Very proud of myself. But that doesn´t matter right now. So Constantine is british, he was born in Liverpool, England. And-"  
"Wait, wait, wait. I don´t want to know his life career. Keep it short."  
"Right. Sorry... so John Constantine is a warlock who fights demons and now helps the Legends to bring those monsters back to hell."  
"Crazy."

Half an hour later Gary and Mona were walking to her flat.  
"So now tell me about those monsters. I bet you´ve seen a lot cool monsters at your work."  
"Yeah, I did. For example I saw a real life unicorn."  
"A unicorn??" Mona asked excited. "I bet it was beautiful!"  
"Yeah, it actually was. But unicorns aren´t as nice as the stories are making us believe. It ate my nipple."  
"It ATE your NIPPLE??"  
"Yeah, well, apparently unicorns love to eat human hearts and the Legends needed a virgin as bait. Wich was me."  
"Pretty much information for the first date", Mona said and smiled shy.  
"Oh but now I´m not a virgin anymore", Gary said.  
"Now the only information left is how your first time was."  
Gary was thinking about how to answer that question but then saw Mona´s face. "That was sarcasm, right?"  
"Yes, Gary, it was."  
"Okay."  
"So what happened?"  
"Before the unicorn could attack me, John Constantine opened a portal to hell. The unicorn ate one of my nipples but if he wasn´t there it would´ve eat more of me."  
"Then we both can be lucky that he was there", Mona smiled.  
"Yeah", Gary answered and smiled too.  
"Well I-"  
"Nate told me that Ray told him that Constantine almost died when he saved a child! He´s a real hero."  
"Yeah that´s cool... speaking of children. I have a little brother Monty. And he-"  
"Ava said that Constantine has a sister but he never said anything about her..."  
"So you two are friends?"  
"Constantine and me? I hope so. He played Dungeons and Dragons with me and my D&D group. We also fought a real dragon together... it would be awesome to call him my friend! He´s so nice and cool. And very good-looking."  
"Well... I actually meant Ava. She´s your boss right?"  
"Yeah. But we´re also friends. But she don´t really like Constantine. I´m not sure why. She didn´t liked him the first time she saw him. I already liked him when I first saw him."  
"Oh, that´s my flat. What a shame. Just as we talked so good... I have to go", Mona said and opened the door with her key.  
"If you want to continue talking I could come in."  
Mona thought about if he really meant talking or something different. But with one look at him, she was pretty sure when he said talking he meant talking. "No... sorry Gary... but I have to work tomorrow."  
"Oh sure. Well then I see on monday."  
"Yeah...", Mona said and closed the door behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gary! How was your date??" Nate asked when he found the other guy on monday morning.  
"It was great! We talked a lot."  
"Yeah? Did you also did something more than just talking?"  
"Wha-" Gary started asking but then understood what Nate meant. "Nate! It was our first date!"  
"So? Did you?"  
"No!"  
"Did you at least got a goodbye-kiss?"  
"No. She didn´t had much time. She said she needed to go to bed because she had to get up early for work next day."  
"Gary... you two met on saturday, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know the opening times of her work? She doesn´t need to work on a sunday."  
"So... she lied to me?" Gary asked confused.  
"Yes."  
"But why?"  
"Well obviously your date wasn´t as good as you thought."  
"I´m going to ask her when she delivers the taccos."  
"Seems like you can forget that plan", Nate said and pointed at a completely different delivery girl.  
"Hey you", Gary said as he walked to that other delivery girl. "Where is Mona?"  
"Oh she promised me to buy me "5 Seconds of Summer"-tickets if I bring your Taccos today. For some reason she didn´t wanted to come here even though she used to love to come here."  
"Wow. You completely scared her away. You´re date went really well..." Nate said.

Later that day Gary caught Mona on her way home from work.  
"Mona!"  
"Oh... Hey Gary..."  
"So our date didn´t went well...?"  
"Did you think it went well?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Then it was even worse."  
"Oh..."  
"Gary, you shouldn´t go out with me or anyone else."  
"Why...? Am I that bad at dates?"  
"That´s not the reason why you shouldn´t go out with someone. Gary. You´re totally in love with that Constantine-Guy."  
"Wh- I- I am?"  
"Yes. You´re talking about him all the time. And when you´re talking about him you´re smiling like crazy and literally have heart eyes. I like you but I´m not going out with if you´re so in love with another guy. You should ask him out", Mona said, went into her flat and left Gary alone on the street. Alone with his thoughts. His thoughts about Constantine. Constantine and him...


End file.
